Cruel intentions
by Readers4lovers
Summary: Sabrina Grimm's story from start to finish. Shocking events will take place in here m later on i assure so dont read if your younger than i am hehehe. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Cruel Intentions

Sabrina's pov

I learned from years in the orphanage that life is never easy that you will get hurt. That people you thought were your friends will eventually hurt you. I believe this to be true I never expected it to be from my own family. It hurt in the beginning but im so used to It by now it doesn't bother me. Ok im lying it does you never get over hurt like that it never fully goes away. The sad thing is I don't what anything to change I wouldn't go back even if I was given choice. I realize that if the people closest to you can't except who you are they aren't worth your time. Uncle Jake taught me that, you could say we're the exiled Grimm's. Oh well we have each other and our families… true families that is. I mean I will always love my mom, dad, Daphne and Granny but we're just so different now. If someone told me several years ago that I would be famous to everafters and that they loved me I would have laughed in their face's. But here I am getting ready to speak to everafters that I have grown to love. Many of them out there I have fought with in the everafter war. We learned to trust each other after a rocky start many of them are my best friends. But my best friend ever is Puck. Not many people thought we would end up ever getting along. But we did the war brought us closer together. So close we even fell in love which brought me to an even bigger falling out with my family except Uncle Jake. Have I mentioned how much I love my uncle? He is one of my biggest fans besides Puck, of course, he is my biggest fan. These speeches I give help everafters build lives for themselves my mother use to do this but she is convinced that they torn me from them. Its not obviously but they are convinced it's the truth, uncle Jake called them a bunch of crazies. Puck found that amusing but I did to sooooo… hehe. But even though my life has been crap a lot of times I found a place I truly belong with everafters. Many of you are probably wondering how did I go from Sabrina Grimm who hated everafters to someone who works her ass of to help them succeed in the world today? Its simply really…. To me now I guess, when I was younger not so much. I struggled a lot but its made me a better person, and I wish I could thank _all _the people who helped me to get where I am but sadly many of them are dead. I used to think it was all my fault but is really wasn't. Abruptly Im shaken out of my thoughts by I sharp pull to my elegantly styled hair. Puck was standing there in a nice suit his hair neatly combed he's bright green eyes sparkled playfully. I tried my best to glare at him but I failed as my traitorous lips twitched up into a half smile. "Ready to go brina everyone is here waiting for you?" Puck said grinning amusedly my fame really amused him for some reason I don't know why but it does. I sighed " of course im all ways ready. Are you, darling?' He smiles "of course, now lets go baby or the ceremony might start with out us." I roll my eyes they wouldn't start without us were the main attraction. I rub my slightly protruding stomach and smile up at my husband of a year take his hand and walk out to the people chanting my name. I remember when I first got involved in the war and politics…..

~Authors notes: okay so some back round info and a trip down memory lane give me a shout out on what you think.~


	2. Chapter 2

~Authors note- ok so I have read all of your reviews and spent my time trying to improve my writing skills and the spacing issue. Which I will say got really annoying after the first few messages. And I know my grammar was off a bit I'm not perfect so don't expect perfection. Ok back to story. ~

It was a regular morning in the Grimm family household loud extremely loud. For most people loud is shouting that's like whispering for us. What can I say were really loud people. We don't know the meaning of quiet. After the war started picking up everyone who wasn't on the scarlet hands side moved to Fort Charming.

It's not safe to be outside the fort anymore any everafter who was got killed or brainwashed by the scarlet hand. It's a lose lose situation for them and us as well. Everyone (everafters) think we have it all good we don't, they wouldn't last a day as a Grimm. Its not easy especially if everyone hates you.

But I'm getting of topic, anyways I got up this morning with granny yelling in my ear as usual, then we both try to wake Daphne up which is not easy. After we got her up I went to take a shower in our tiny bathroom that didn't have a lot of hot water.

I got in and washed up quickly, I have to or Daphne gets really angry she uses all of the hot water. The last time I used it all up before her I got yelled at so I don't use it all now. I jumped out of the shower and dressed quickly. My clothes are nothing special and old football jersey that I think is Uncle Jakes and faded jeans with toe socks.

I ran a brush through my hair quickly because I don't have time to do anything with it. Daphne as I thought was outside the door taping her feet impatiently. As soon as I came out she rushed past me and slammed the bathroom door shut.

And people say I'm impatient, but don't get in her way of the bathroom. I walked back into my room and put my old, ripped up converse on and threw my hair up into a quick ponytail. Daphne was still in the shower so I sat on my bed and read a old Grimm journal. I don't think I have read this one before.

Its by a woman called Serena Grimm. I've never heard of her before, which is strange I've read almost every Grimm journal there is. Oh well, I opened the journal….and couldn't read it. It looked like a different language if I concentrated really hard I could decipher it but it gave me a headache so I stopped.

By the time I made it down half the page I heard Daphne stomp down the stairs for breakfast. I got up and made my way slowly down stairs after checking for Puck he must already be down there, which doesn't surprise me one bit. I walked down the kitchen stairs to see my family waiting for me.

As I walked in they all started laughing at me. I looked at them with confusion, what on earth was going on? Puck was rolling on the floor laughing I assumed he pulled a prank on me. So I did the most logical think I could think of I ran upstairs and into the bathroom. I looked into the mirror and screamed.

Now I'm not usually a vain person but the one thing I love about myself is my hair. It was now green, and I don't mean Kermit the frog green I mean vomit green. Then I got really angry, what did I do to get green hair? I stormed down the stairs to beat the crap out of Puck. I stormed into the kitchen and screamed….

~Authors note: okay a cliffhanger, as a reader I hate them, but as a writer I feel its important for some impatience for the next chapter. Let me know if I have improved or am the same.~


End file.
